


A Brothel Owner Falls for a Virgin . . . And Bears his Child

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, COVID-19, Cervix Penetration, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Eye Contact, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, L-Bombs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, blowjob, brothel, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: After social distancing guidelines are lifted, a virgin walks into a brothel expecting to have his first time.  The brothel owner, however, decides to give him more than he had hoped . . .
Kudos: 13





	A Brothel Owner Falls for a Virgin . . . And Bears his Child

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+

Well, hello there! Please come in and make yourself right at home. Have a seat anywhere your heart desires, and I’ll be with you in just a sec, kay hun?

Okay, then. Sorry for the rather—erm—empty state of things. Truth be told, you’re our first patron of the night. And I suppose that makes you the first customer since before the, well, the outbreak.

Oh, no worries, love. Rest assured, myself and my delightful employees have all tested negative, and have been practicing chaste, social distancing, as per state regulation for a minimum of fourteen days. *giggle*

Sorry for the formalities, but before we can begin, I’ll have to take your temperature to ensure the safety of my girls. You understand, of course. Just relax, hun. *pause to use the forehead thermometer on him*

Aaaannd, there we go. Ninety eight point two. That’s a tad low, and protocol dictates that I escort you from the premises. *pause* No, really, there’s the door. Have a nice da—I’m joking, of course. *giggle* Low is fine, really. Sit, sit.

Now then, with all that out of the way—do you mind if I sit on the couch next to you? It’ll be easier to point out the—yes? Great. I didn’t expect you to object. After all, being in close quarters with a woman is kinda the point of this place, y’know? Hehe.

Anyway, I have here—*slight grunt and sound of something heavy hitting the table*—a manifest of all our—ahem—*whispering* best attractions. *giggle* You’ll find photos, measurements, and a list of specialities; including preferred kinks, positions, and other juicy details. Take a moment to browse and—you . . . wouldn’t know where to begin? Perhaps if you shared some of your preferences with me, I’d be able to find you a suitable . . .

Oh, don’t be shy sweetie. There are no secrets in my establishment. I promise that any fantasy, no matter how embarrassing is—well—I feel we’re duty-bound to provide it to you.

*pause*

You . . . oh. Oh, I see. You’re . . . a virgin, then? My my, we haven’t had one of those here in quite some time. No, no, it’s just that—well—the fact of the matter is . . . *in a suddenly stern voice* we don’t serve virgins here, sir. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.

*laughter* Oh, good. It’s nice to see that my special brand of pretending to alienate customers is funny to you. Mmmm. *quietly* It certainly wasn’t to the last guy.

What? Nothing. I mumble to myself sometimes. Anyway—Isn’t that something. A virgin walking into—of all places—a brothel. *giggle* Rest assured, love, that you’ll be well taken care of. I guarantee it.

*scraping sound as the book is removed from the table*

Well there’s no need for this anymore. Believe it or not, I have someone in my employ who—erm—specializes in servicing men with your level of experience. *pause* Mhmm, yes, she is somewhat of a virginity expert. And, knowing her, I think she’d be more than happy to *whispering* relieve you . . . of that pesky virginity of yours.

If you’d just follow me, I’ll show you to your room. This way, hun.

*interlude with the sound of footsteps* (optional)

Aaannd, here we are. Room 206. If you’ll just step inside, you’ll find everything you need. There’s a silk robe hanging in the corner. After I’ve left, feel free to remove your clothes and slip into that. On the table over there we have some fresh fruit and some wine. It’s all-inclusive, so don’t hesitate to indulge. *giggle*

Condoms are in the bedside drawer, though, you needn’t concern yourself with that until . . . later. And, there’s some pornography on the shelf in the far corner, y’know, to get you in the mood while you wait. Hehe.

So, if that’s all you need, I’ll leave you to get comfortable while your partner preps in the other room. She shouldn’t be too long, kay hun? Great. You’re going to do just fine, sweetie. Mhmm. I believe in you. *sound of door closing*

*Knock on the door, followed by sound of the door opening*

*sultry voice* I heard there was a virgin in room 206 in dire need of some relief. *giggle* Yes, it’s me. I—well—as it happens, I’m the resident virginity expert. Surprise~

Do you like my lingerie? Nothing fancy, just some red, lace panties and a matching babydoll top. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you with anything . . . dangerous. *giggle*

Yeah, sorry for the misdirection before. I . . . honestly, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I opened the door. *pause* Mhmm, yeah, it was about as priceless as I imagined in my head. *laughter*

But, um, do you mind if I sit down next to you? Sorry, I know it’s the second time I’ve asked that, and I already know you’re going to say yes. Force of habit, love. Anyway—hmm—I’ve forgotten how nice these sheets are.

What was I saying? Oh, right, your situation. Well, it turns out, as interested as I am in helping you discover your kinks and fixations, I have a little kink of my own. *leans in and whispers* I have a thing for helping baby birds leave the nest, so to speak. Mhmm. Yeah, I have a thing for virgins. Or, more accurately, I have a thing for turning virgins into . . . men. That’s right, babe.

But before we get to that, would you be a doll and pour us some wine? Trust me, it’ll help take the edge off. I can tell you’re nervous, hun. Mhmm, there’s a couple of glasses next to the bottle.

*pause*

Thanks, sweetie. *sipping sound*

Heh. I have to ask, and please don’t take offense to this. But . . . why here? I mean, isn’t your virginity something you’d rather share with someone . . . close to you? The girl nextdoor? A childhood friend turned lover? Why give it to a stranger like me at a brothel?

Mhmm. Yes, I suppose that does make sense. Lockdown does put everything in—erm—perspective. All that time alone must have made it apparent just how . . . lonely . . . you’ve been. And I guess facing a crisis of mortality makes checking boxes off your bucket list more appealing too. *quietly* Sure has for me.

*sipping sound* So, seeing as you’re a virgin, and don’t have any experience, I was wondering . . . What’s the one thing you want to get out of the way? Right off the bat. What have you always wanted to do with a lady wearing sexy lace underwear in the bedroom?

Oh. I see. No, believe me, that’s no problem at all. I would be delighted to kiss you. Let me just . . . scooch over—do you . . . mind if I put my hand on the back of your head? Mmm, great. Now I’ll just lean in and—*improv kissing*

*breaking the kiss, breathlessly* Fuck, you taste good *continue improv*

That was—*shuddering sigh*—that was really nice. You’re a good kisser for someone with so little experience. Would you . . . like to continue? Yeah? I’m glad. Why don’t you lie back on the bed and get comfortable? Yeah, like that baby.

Now, how’d you like to see my tits? Mmm, yeah, I’d bet. Have you ever seen a woman’s bare chest in person before? Well, you’re in for a treat. Let me just slip out of this top. *pause* Oh, wow. Nothing—It’s just . . . your face. I’ve never seen eyes so . . . hungry before. Do you like them that much? *giggle* You’re so sweet.

I think it’s time you touched them, don’t you agree? Let me get on the bed. I’m just going to straddle you now, kay hun? *pause* Hehe, first time feeling a woman rest her ass in your lap? Yeah? Feels right, doesn’t it?

What about my tits? Do you . . . wanna touch them? Don’t be shy, baby. They’re yours. For the whole night. Every part of me is yours to do whatever you’d like with. Here. Gimme your hand. *sigh* That’s it. Squeeze them—and—and massage them. *sigh* Give my nipples some attention too. That’s it, sweetie. *surprised gasp* Oh, fuck, you’re a natural.

*improv moaning*

What’s that? You . . . you want to kiss them? Be my guest, you virgin stud. *giggle, cut off by a passionate sigh* Holy shit, your lips are like magic. That’s it—that’s it. Suck my nipples, baby. *gasp* Fuck, you’re doing great. *long sigh*

*continued improv*

Oh! What’s that I feel between my legs? Are you . . . getting hard for me? My my, it seems my tits aren’t enough for you. Would you . . . like me to pay your cock some attention? Yeah? Mmm, my pleasure. Let me just slide down the bed a bit . . . and open up your robe so that—oh wow! You have . . . well, to put it mildly, you have a beautiful penis. Fuck, you’re already slick with precum.

Such a hard, glistening dick. *sigh* It needs to be sucked. Can I do the honors, hun? *whispering* Can I be the first to feel your dick throb in my throat? Thank you, babe. You deserve this. You’ve waited so long. *you kiss the tip of his cock* You ready?

*improv blowjob*

God damn, your precum is so tasty. Sweet, like caramel. God, I could just guzzle this stuff. So *sucking sounds* fucking *sucking sounds* good!

*continued improv*

My god, these balls are so heavy. *sucking sounds* So full. I bet you’d like to blow your load on my face. *sucking sounds* Or, better yet, blast it on my tits. *sucking sounds* God, what I wouldn’t give to feel your nut hit me square in the chest.

*continued improv*

*gasp* Fuck! I’m getting so wet, baby. I’m sorry, I just—*sigh*—I think it’s time. I think it’s time you kiss that virginity of yours goodbye. *giggle* That’s right, sweetie. Take that pesky robe off. I’ll just slip out of my panties.

*rustling sound*

Alright then, how do you wanna do this? How do you wanna lose your virginity? You could take me on my back—*kiss*—or doggy. What? Y—you want to look at my face while we do it? Oh baby, that’s so sweet. So romantic. I’d love to gaze into your eyes while we fuck. Hmm? And you want me to be in control? Hehe. That sure sounds like cowgirl to me. *passionate kiss*

Hey! *indignant and stern* Just what do you think you’re doing? Oh no you don’t! You can forget the condoms. I am not going to let anything come between me and your sweet virgin penis. That dick is mine, and I am going to feel it twitch and pulse and cum inside me without any barriers! Do you understand?

I-I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so aggressive. It’s just . . . this is a really special moment, y’know. Your whole life, you’ve been saving that nut—all that warm sperm—you’ve been saving it for me. It belongs inside me, baby. Not in a bin, not anywhere but inside me. You shouldn’t have to spurt into a condom. *whispering* Spurt in me instead, love.

Yeah? You’ll do it? *giggle* Thank you, sweetie. I’m so happy. I’m so happy I get to be your first. *passionate kiss*

Let me just get on top of you. Fuck, baby, I can practically feel the heat coming off your dick. Do you like the view from down there? Look. Look, hun. This is my pussy. This is the hole that’s gonna take your virginity. Isn’t it beautiful? Yeah? *giggle* I’m glad to hear it.

Now, just keep your eyes fixated on my slit as I lower myself down. That’s it. *sigh* Do you see? See how your cockhead is parting my pussy lips? *moaning* Do you feel it? *gasp* Do you feel your virginity fading away? *long contented sigh* Almost, baby. We’re almost there. *moaning* You’re about to bottom out inside me.

*excited gasp* Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Your cock is balls deep in me. *giggle* Holy shit, you should’ve seen the look on your face as I took you inside. It looked like you’d never felt anything quite so good before. *pause* Yeah? I’m so happy. You deserved to feel that, babe. *improv kissing*

Well, I’m pleased to inform you that your virginity is not going to be an issue from here on out. *sigh* How’s it feel? How’s it feel to be a man? *surprised gasp* Fuck, did you just thrust your hips up into me? You sneaky little—*passionate kiss* God, when you drove it in, I felt your cockhead strike my cervix. Mhmm. *whispering* I really like that feeling. *short kiss*

Okay, hun. I’m gonna start moving now. You just lie still, and rest your hands on my hips. That’s it. *gasp* Oh god! *gasp* Oh fuck! *gasp* Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

*Improv sex*

Oh, babe. *moan* This is what I needed. *moan* Your raw cock splitting me open. *sharp inhale* It’s glorious! *moan* It’s perfect! *desperate moan* I-I-I’m coming, love! *gasp* I—I can’t hang on! You’re so—*moan*—how are you—*gasp*—I can’t—*moan*—I LOVE YOU!

*improv orgasm*

*wet slapping sound as you fall forward onto his chest* Oh god. *gasp for breath* I—I’ve never had an orgasm like that before. *gasp for breath* I feel so bad for cumming before you, though. *sigh* How have you lasted this long? *kiss* Are you sure you were a virgin?

*improv kissing*

N-no, it’s just. I’ve never seen a virgin with so much stamina before. You’re incredible, you know that, hun? *kiss* I-I said what? Are you sure? I-I don’t recall—you must be mistaken. I wouldn’t—with a client no less. J-just shut up and kiss me! *improv kissing*

Y-you want to try taking me on my back? I . . . I’d be honored. Let’s just—let’s change positions. *rustling sound* Holy shit! We’ve completely soaked the sheets. *giggle* Alright, I admit it. I’ve completely soaked the sheets. *suddenly stern* But it’s still going on your tab! *giggle* Kidding, of course.

Alright, now this position shouldn’t be too difficult. Just—just put your weight onto your knees, and use your arms to brace yourself. That’s it. Make sure the angle is right. I’m just going to spread my legs . . . take your cock—god, it’s still so fucking hard—and line it up. There ya go, it—*gasp*—you’re cock is right up against my slit. All you have to do is lean forward and push your hips into me. Do it slow, baby. And kiss me.

*kiss trailing with a gasp of pleasure* Fuck, babe. You’re in me to the hilt. *moan* Do it, love. Thrust long and deep. *gasp of intense pleasure* Fuck, you’re a natural! *gasp* You’re a goddamn natural!

*improv sex*

I—I need to wrap my legs around you! Is that okay, hun? *moan* Yeah? Thank you so much! *gasp* Fuck, you’re thrusting into me like an animal. *moan* I-It’s like you’re trying to tear through my cervix and fuck my womb! *gasp* You like that? You like the idea of wrecking my pussy? *moan* Do it, baby! Ravage me! *moan* Rip me in half! Plunge that cock straight through me! *desperate cries of passion* I wanna feel your dick burst from my chest, and explode on my fucking face! *loud moan*

*giggle* What? *panting* Too much? *gasp*

*continued improv*

Y-you must be getting close, right babe? I can feel your cock twitching inside me. *long moan* Cum inside me, you gorgeous virgin! Bathe my folds with your scalding load! Give me your—wait—what’s going on? Hey, you okay, hun? Shhh, it’s okay. Just breath. Breath~ Tell me what’s wrong. You—you’re tired? Oh, sweetie, is that all?

Oh, hun, you had me worried for a second. I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance. I honestly thought you might die. That would have been awful. I mean, it’s a whole ordeal. There’s paperwork, questions have to be answered, we’d have to shutter our doors for the night. *giggle* Hey! Quit pinching my sides! That tickles! *rampant uncontrolled laughter*

Stop it! Stop—*passionate kissing* Oh, babe. Of course I would’ve missed you. *kiss* God, your whole body’s trembling. Mmm, I feel bad though. All this, and you still haven’t blown your load. Hmmm. I know just the thing. *rustling sound*

I’m gonna ride you one more time. And I’m not gonna stop until you paint my cervix white. Kay, hun? Good. Now, rest easy. I’m just gonna lower myself down. *gasp of pleasure* Fuck, this never gets old. Won’t be long now. *moan* I can tell you’re still close.

*improv sex*

Fuck, babe, are you bucking your hips up into me? *desperate moan* I can’t believe it! To put forth that kind of effort when you’re so tired—It’s just—you’re amazing! *frantic pants and moans*

*continued improv*

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m getting close, baby. You too? *moan* Are you going to cum?! I can feel your dick pulsing inside me. That’s it, hun, that’s it. Just let go. *sigh* It’s time. It’s time you emptied those heavy balls of yours. Shhhh. Shhhh. It’s okay, love. It’s okay. Look in my eyes, baby. I’m here. I’m—god, I’m—I’m! *passionate, shuddering moan*

Cum with me! I’m in such need, baby! I—I can’t deny it anymore! *moan* I meant what I said earlier. I love you! *gasp* Your key fits my lock! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Thrust that dick straight through my cervix, and spurt your cum into my womb! Do it, hun! Don’t hold back! I’m cumming!

*improv orgasm*

Oh my god! *gasp* Oh my god! It’s happening! I can feel your warm sperm splashing inside me. *gasp* Fuck, there’s so much of it! Don’t stop, baby! Give me every last drop. *long, final moan of satisfaction*

*crashing sound as you hit the mattress* Ho-ly fuck. I-I’ve never felt anything like that before. That was—you were amazing. I . . . I’m in awe of you. If that was how you fucked the first time . . . I can’t even . . . imagine. *sigh*

Hmm? I—Yes, babe. I really meant it. I-I love you. Your cock—It—you’ve unlocked things in me I didn’t even think were there. I-It’s hard to explain. I know this all seems so sudden. And I know that it’s not exactly ordinary for a whore like me to fall for a virgin. But . . . I have. I’ve fallen for you. You’re so beautiful, baby. *passionate kiss* I-I don’t expect you to feel the same, but I hope you enjoyed your first time . . . a-at least.

Y-you do? You really do? You love me? Oh, hun. *long deep kiss, trailing with a moan* You have no idea how happy that makes me. *continued kissing* We—we’re lovers now. This feels so right. Don’t you agree? *continued kissing*

Mmm, I’ll take that as a yes. *sigh* Y’know, now that we’re technically dating . . . *leans in and whispers* I don’t think I have to charge you for that. *giggle* Nope. A woman does not pay her boyfriend to make love to her. *moaning kiss*

*sigh* I’m so tired, hun. You really wore me out. *gentle yawn* God, it feels so good in your arms, baby. *gentle kiss* Shhhh, you rest easy now. You gave so much tonight, y’know that? You made me cum twice, and~ . . . *whispering* you seeded a woman for the first time.

*giggle* Of course, I’ve got plan B. A girl has to be prepared. Y’know—for a virgin stud like you to spray his cum in . . . *whispering* dangerous places. *long kiss* Mmmm. But maybe. *short kiss* Maybe I don’t have to take that pill tomorrow. Maybe we can just . . . I dunno . . . let nature take its course? Would you like that? Would you like to be a father? It’s okay if you say n—*surprised gasp leading into long, passionate kiss*

Y-you do? You want me to bear your child? Oh, hun. *kiss* I don’t deserve you. *sigh* It’s late. I-I don’t think I can hang on much longer. *shifting sound* Let’s . . . let’s fall asleep in each other’s arms. Here, babe. Put your hand on my stomach. There ya go. *sigh* Just know that, as we drift off . . . *whispering* I’m conceiving your child. *gentle kiss* Mhmm. It’s happening right now, my love. I’m . . . *whispering* I’m being fertilized right now.

*long contented sigh* I’m . . . so . . . happy. *pause* Hun? You still awake? Mmmm, I didn’t think so. *gentle yawn* That’s okay. I’m . . . right behind you. *long sigh as you fall asleep*


End file.
